In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of plums and interspecific trees which are known to us, and mentioned herein, xe2x80x98Larodaxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Queen Annxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), interspecific trees xe2x80x98Plum Parfaitxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,338), and xe2x80x98Flavorosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,285).
The present new and distinct interspecific tree [(Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca)xc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca))xc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca)] was originated by us in our experimental orchard as a first generation cross between the seedling 59EF110 and xe2x80x98Plum Parfaitxe2x80x99 Plumcot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,338). The seedling (59EF110) originated from a cross between two seedlings, one seedling originated from a cross of xe2x80x98Larodaxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented) with xe2x80x98Queen Annxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented). The second seedling originated from crossing two seedlings, the first cross made with a seedling selected from an open pollinated xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented) with a plumcot and, from this cross a seedling was selected and back crossed to the same plumcot. The plumcot originated from an open pollinated xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) seed. We planted and maintained a large group of these first generation crosses, growing on their own root, under close observation, during which time the present new seedling exhibited distinct and desirable fruit characteristics and was selected in 1995 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), a standard rootstock for interspecific trees in California, as performed by us in our experimental orchard near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present distinct variety of interspecific tree [(Plumxc3x97(Plumxc3x97Plumcot)xc3x97(Plumcot))xc3x97(Plumcot)] is of large size, vigorous, upright in growth and a productive and regular bearer of large, firm, clingstone fruit with very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having an attractive red flesh, holding firm on the tree 10 days after maturity, having good storage and shipping quality and having high soluble solids of 15.5xc2x0 Brix with a good balance between sugar and acid. In comparison to the Plumcot xe2x80x98Plum Parfaitxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,338), the present variety has larger leaves, has plum like fruit with no pubescence, which is larger in size and approximately one week earlier in maturity. In comparison to the interspecific tree xe2x80x98Flavorosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,285) the new variety has a higher winter chilling requirement, blooming 1 week later in the spring, the fruit is more round in shape and is 7 to 10 days later in maturity.